


The road outside my house is paved with good intentions

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1870 in Beacon Hills there isn't much that troubles Sheriff Stiles Stilinski. Except maybe that damnable Hale Pack and even then all they do is rob the bank every other month. Then in waltzes Laura Hale looking for her brother. After that, things aren't as simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The road outside my house is paved with good intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Art Link: [Art Masterpost](http://reallylizzy.livejournal.com/1043.html). Go check it out, it's amazing.
> 
> Thanks so, so, so, so much to deerie for the beta. I basically started this fic by spamming her askbox on tumblr and she made comments like "!!!!!!!" so I figured this wasn't too bad. I really wanted the summary to be TEEN WOLF IN THE OLD WEST, but I decided against it. 
> 
> Any mistakes found within are mine and mine alone. If you happen to find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them!

_Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills County, 1870_

Laura Hale didn't think much of Sheriff 'Stiles' Stilinski when she first saw him. He looked like a baby, despite proclaiming to be twenty-one.

"I was looking for the real Sheriff," she said snidely, rearranging her dress to get more comfortable position as she sat on the desk the kid was sitting behind. "I need help."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I am the real Sheriff. I've been a Deputy ever since I was sixteen and with my dad sick, I’m the only law in town. What do you need?"

Laura sighed with disgust as she looked around the dreary office and said, "I'm looking for my brother, Derek Hale."

There was a clicking sound and Laura turned towards it quickly. Stiles was holding a gun to her face. She hadn't even heard him stand up and unholster his gun.

"Slowly and carefully get off my desk and get into the cell," Stiles said with a hard voice and steely eyes.

"What? Why?" Laura asked as she slid off the desk and lifted her arms up in a sign of surrender.

"Derek Hale," Stiles spat out, "is an outlaw."

Laura laughed and shook her head. "I think you've got the wrong Derek. My brother is a sweetheart who wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Yeah, right. Then why did he and his gang shoot up our bank last week, injuring my dad in the process? That's why he's sick by the way, infection. Doc Deaton had to take him to Sacramento to get help. Better doctors there," Stiles' voice hitched on the last word.

Laura lowered her arms slowly, intending to offer comfort when the office door opened. Laura turned and growled low in her throat.

The man stepping into the office froze, before pulling out his gun as well. "Hale."

"Argent," Laura scowled, clenching her hands.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"Chris Argent, I'm looking for my daughter, Allison."

Stiles moved his gun from Laura to Chris. "Drop it. Then both of you move into the cells."

Chris' gun never wavered. Laura could smell the wolfsbane bullet and she growled again.

"Drop. It. Now," Stiles commanded.

Laura's back straightened and Chris' eyes widened.

Chris lowered his gun slowly and put it on the floor, then he kicked it over. "Figured you'd ask," he said softly.

Stiles nodded. "Now over to the cells." 

He reached for the keys on his belt and opened two of the four empty cells. Laura walked into the one closest to his desk and Chris walked into the one next to her. As Stiles locked both cells, Chris asked, "Why am I in here?"

"Derek Hale and Allison Argent are part of the Hale Pack, outlaws that have caused Beacon Hills trouble. You're gonna help me."

"Help you do what?" Laura asked, overriding Chris' protests about his daughter.

"Help me catch them. Together they're worth $1150. That should be enough to pay for any medical bills."

"My daughter isn't part of any _pack_ ," Chris insisted harshly.

" 'Fraid she is," Stiles smiled cockily. "She shot an arrow at me once." He removed the bullets from Chris gun, sniffing them. "Oh and I know about werewolves. Doc Deaton is very knowledgeable. I’m guessing Miss Hale is one and you Mr. Argent, hunt them."

"He killed my family," Laura snarled.

"I did not."

Stiles hummed as they began bickering. He flipped through the wanted posters on his desk, pulling out Derek Hale's and Allison Argent's. He put the other posters featuring the remaining members of the Hale pack on the desk. "Here," he shoved the posters at the respective family members. They were taken in silence. 

Stiles began flipping through the other wanted posters, flipping them around so Laura and Chris could see the whole pack. "Hale is the leader, with Sco–McCall as his second in command. Martin is the scout, with Whittemore causing any needed distractions."

"And Allison?" Chris asked quietly.

"She keeps watch with her bow when they rob a bank. There's rumors that Hale is expanding his pack, adding three new members." Stiles placed the posters back on his desk.

"Who's that other poster?" Laura asked, dropping Derek's wanted poster on the floor and nodding at a wanted poster shoved under the Hale Pack.

Stiles shrugged. "Don't know. They're called the Alpha. They kill people, animals, anything that crosses their path."

Laura stiffened at the mention of the word Alpha. Stiles watched her, but said nothing. 

"You tell me more and we can come up with a plan," she said.

****

Derek sighed as he shifted on his horse. The black mustang snorted and pawed at the ground.

"I know, Conrí, but we can't see Laura just yet," he said as he stroked the horse's neck.

He was on the highest hill, overlooking Beacon Hills. Derek had seen his sister get off the stage and walk determinedly into the jailhouse.

"She's going to be mad at me, but what else could I do?" he mumbled to himself. "I couldn't let...the Alpha run around unchecked. It was bad enough last time when Scott got bitten."

Conrí pawed at the ground again and shook his head. Derek glared at his horse.

"Yeah, I bit Jackson, but he asked for the bite! Scott and Lydia didn't. Lydia almost died from the bite. Her only saving grace was her being immune."

The horse snorted and reared up slightly.

"Don't!" Derek cried as he clutched at the pommel to his saddle. As Conrí settled, Derek shook his head. "I'm talking to my horse again. I need to get back to camp."

He shot one last wistful look at the town and nudged Conrí away from the edge.

****

"My brother will know we're coming," Laura said as she looked at the map on the Sheriff's desk.

Across from her Chris grunted in agreement. "It's not the safest plan."

"I don't want the safest plan," Stiles said tersely. "I want the Hale Pack in my cells and their reward money in my pockets."

"Surely the Alpha is worth more?" Laura asked, fingering the worn wanted poster. The drawing didn't show much, just a person wearing a bandana and a hat, both covering any features of the Alpha. It could have been a man or a woman.

Stiles shrugged. "Maybe, but the Hale Pack is more dangerous."

"How can you be sure? They've robbed banks, never hurting anyone, except your father, which seemed to be an accident. The Alpha has killed people. To _death_ ," Laura argued.

Chris gave her a strange look. Laura just shrugged and focused on Stiles, who frowned fiercely.

"Look, you two are lucky I don't just throw you in prison for even being related to Hale and Argent. So be quiet and help me!" Stiles shouted.

Laura took a breath and nodded. "Fine."

Chris nodded shortly. "I'll help. And get Allison back home. Her mother is worried."

"Argent will go to jail along with the rest of the Hale Pack," Stiles scowled. "And no fancy talk will get her out of it."

****

Allison waved at Derek as he rode his horse up to their temporary den. It was an abandoned house that wasn't too far from town.

"Any trouble?" he asked as he dismounted.

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head. "Scott and Jackson did a quick patrol before going to do as you asked."

"Good. Lydia?"

"Convening with the spirits," Allison said with a smirk.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "I won't go inside then. Last time I did, I was nearly possessed."

Allison laughed. "Yeah, the spirits do _not_ like being interrupted. Any news from the town?"

"Laura and your father showed up."

Allison stiffened in surprise. "What?" she asked breathlessly. "He shouldn't be here."

"You went missing, remember? Plus there have been 'wild animal attacks'. Hunters love looking for those."

"I wrote to him, telling him not to come," Allison insisted, laying a hand on Derek's arm. "I told him I was fine."

"I believe you," Derek replied softly. He took her hand off his arm and kissed it. "You could never be like your aunt."

Allison nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Derek's mouth quirked up in the approximation of a grin. "Get back out there and keep watch, Brave Eagle."

"Yes, Alpha." Allison stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and then went back to her post.

Derek watched her leave, shaking his head fondly. "Now, for Lydia," he muttered under his breath. He went up to the door of the house and knocked on the door four times. "Red?"

"Just a minute," came the airy reply.

Derek waited until the door opened with a creak. "Should fix the hinges," he said as he stepped inside.

"Why? We won't stay here long," Lydia replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"The spirits say things are in motion and we can't stop them."

"Fantastic," Derek growled. He kicked at the wall in frustration.

"Be careful," Lydia frowned. "It took forever to get this place set up right. Besides, we are down some pack members, including–" she cut herself off at the sound of hoofbeats. "Jackson!" she smiled, pushing past Derek and rushed outside.

"I'm your alpha. Don't shove me," Derek groused, but couldn't help but crack a smile at Lydia's enthusiasm at her mate's return. The kids were rarely that happy anymore. _It's mostly my fault,_ Derek thought. Before he could get too maudlin, a breeze swept through the house and ruffled Derek's hair. He snorted and walked out of the house. _I forgot the spirits Lydia talks to don't like sadness._

****

"I don't think this plan will work," Laura grunted as she mounted her horse.

"My plans always work," Stiles replied bluntly. He double checked his saddle pack and then mounted his horse. "There isn't anyone around you can ask, but take my word for it."

"Why isn't there anyone to ask?" Laura questioned curiously. She found the younger man interesting and knew he was keeping something a secret. She wanted to find out what it was.

"They're all gone," Stiles said shortly.

Before Laura could ask anymore questions, Chris rode up to them.

"I’m ready," he said. “The way looks clear.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay, good. Let's go."

They rode out of town and towards the last known location of the Hale Pack. The trio rode in silence, following tracks that only Stiles could see.

"Why did you send _Argent_ ahead?" Laura asked snidely. Chris sneered at her, she snarled back.

"The Hale Pack leaves traps behind. Only hunters can see them. Those came from Miss Argent," came Stiles slightly muffled reply, as he leaned far over his saddle to frown at the ground. Laura winced and hoped he didn’t fall off.

"How do you know all this?" Chris asked. He watched as Stiles gripped the pommel of his saddle and pulled himself back up.

Stiles widened his eyes and said, "I told you, Doc Deaton. He used to be one of you." Then he went back to looking at the ground.

"Alan Deaton," Chris said flatly.

"Yep," Stiles said, stressing the 'p'. He looked up and grinned widely at Chris. "He said to say ‘hi’,

Laura couldn't help the snort of laughter that left her. If Stiles wasn't hunting her brother, she would have gotten on very well with the young Sheriff. Chris shot her a glare, but Laura bared her teeth at him and he turned away.

"How much longer?" she asked.

Stiles shrugged. "The Hale Pack is smart. It could take a few days."

"What about Beacon Hills?" Laura asked with a frown. She turned in her saddle and watched as the town got smaller and smaller.

"It'll be fine," Stiles insisted. "The pack wouldn't go into town. They know I'm looking for them. They've probably already holed up in some cave somewhere."

****

"This shack is better than our last den," Scott said as he shuffled inside the old house. The four Betas were barely inside the house. Lydia closed the door behind them and leaned against it, standing next to Allison. Jackson stood on Lydia’s other side with his arm around her shoulders. Scott was standing slightly in front of them all.

"The last place was a cave," Jackson replied sarcastically. "Anything would be better than that."

Scott shrugged, then turned to Derek. "How's the town?"

"Good. Laura and Mr. Argent showed up."

Scott shot a wild glance at Allison who gripped Lydia's arm tightly. Derek tapped Scott lightly on the head to get his attention back.

"He came of his own accord, Big Wolf. How did you and Jackson fair?"

"Fine," Jackson spoke up as he nuzzled Lydia's ear. He stepped away from Lydia and moved next to Scott and continued, "We did as you said and laid a trail for them to follow."

"Good job, Howling Wolf," Derek said as he grabbed Jackson's neck and shook him lightly. Jackson smiled back.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "If you're done?"

Derek snorted and nodded.

"Now as I told Derek earlier, the spirits say things are in motion. We can't stop them."

“Why not?” Scott huffed and glared at Lydia. “I’m tired of living like this. I want to go home.”

“Trying to stop the wheels of fate is about as stupid as trying to kill Derek,” Lydia snapped back.

Derek held up his hands and said, “We’re all tired of living on the run but until the Alpha is dead, we can’t go home.”

“Sorry, Alpha,” Scott muttered. He reached back and grabbed Allison’s hand, squeezing it tightly. She squeezed back but kept her eyes on Derek.

“That’s all right,” Derek said soothingly. “Now, if my sister and Mr. Argent are here that means that Stiles is with them.”

Jackson made a sound of disgust. “That Deputy is a pain in the ass.”

“He’s the Sheriff now,” Scott growled. “Remember?”

Jackson glanced away and muttered, “Only until his dad comes back.”

“If his dad comes back,” Lydia spoke up. Jackson winced slightly but didn’t apologize.

“Father will know what traps to look for. I did steal the best ones from him after all,” Allison grinned.

“We still have some left don’t we?” Derek asked.

“Yes, but I gave the superior ones to Scott and Jackson.”

“We placed them all over the valley,” Scott said. “We just have to lure the Alpha out and get him into one.”

“Did you use the symbol so we know where they are?” Lydia asked as she moved from behind Jackson and went to her bags near the back of the house. She dug around until she pulled out an old book and flipped until she found the page she needed.

“On some of them, but we thought we heard the Alpha and since we were split up, we decided to leave. So we couldn’t get all of them marked,” Jackson replied.

Derek nodded in approval. “Good. I know the smell of all Argent traps, so I can lead the Alpha to any of the unmarked ones.”

Scott frowned. “That sounds dangerous, Derek.”

“It is, but I’m the Alpha of this pack so it’s my job.”

“We _will_ be helping though,” Allison said.

“Yes. Red is the bait, then you will fire off some warning shots while Jackson and Scott gain his attention. Make sure to take him to the weaker ones first, to slow him down. Then I’ll grab him and lead him to the rest. How close did you get to his den?”

“Pretty close,” Scott replied walking to the nearby table, which had a map of the county on it. The Alpha’s den and surrounding territory was marked on the map. He pointed to the tree line closest to the den. “We put the weakest ones closer to his den and managed to mark them.”

Jackson walked over and pointed to the next area. “This is where we split up, placing the stronger traps. They all got placed.”

“Okay,” Derek said, looking at the map, taking in everything they had said. “Brave Eagle, where should we hide?”

Allison frowned in concentration as she studied the map. “Here and here,” she said, pointing at two spots nearest to the other Alpha’s den. “Lydia should stand here to lure him out. Then Scott and Jackson can lead him on a nice chase, hopefully tripping all the weaker traps.”

“Someone better save me before he bites me,” Lydia said imperiously.

“You’re immune,” Scott replied with a grin.

“It still hurts to get bitten,” Lydia replied. 

“Oh.”

Allison laughed at Scott’s downfallen face. She kissed him quickly before saying, “I’ll make sure to slow him down Lyds. Derek can grab you before he runs ahead.”

“Fine, but Derek?”

“Yes, Lydia?”

“Don’t throw me into any bushes this time. I still have scratches from last time.”

Derek smirked. “No promises,” he said as he left the house. 

As he mounted Conrí, he could hear his pack laughing at Lydia’s exasperated huff. “Let’s ride!” he shouted. “It’ll be dark soon.”

****

“How long as this Alpha been attacking people in the area?” Laura asked as she and Stiles rode behind Chris.

“Why are you so interested?” Stiles asked, barely looking up from the ground.

“I’m an Alpha. I like to know what other Alpha’s are doing.”

“How big is your pack?”

“Just Derek.”

“That doesn’t make you very strong.”

“I don’t care about that,” Laura hissed. That made Stiles look up at her sharply. She knew her eyes flashed red when he dropped his gaze. She took a deep calming breath and said, “I’m in mourning for my family.” She motioned to her outfit, which was black.

“I noticed your dress was black too. But the Hale fire happened four years ago.”

“I lost my whole family. Four years isn’t long enough.”

Stiles was silent for a while before saying, “My dad still wears his wedding ring.”

“So you can see where I’m coming from.”

“Yeah, but he moved on, you know?” Stiles stared at Laura. “Like he still wears the ring and we won’t ever forget my mom, but she wants us to be happy. You can’t be happy constantly mourning the dead. Add a little color to your wardrobe!”

Laura narrowed her eyes at the young Sheriff. “You’ve said that before.”

“What? No,” Stiles looked away from her and went back to watching the ground.

“I can tell when you’re lying.”

Before Stiles could protest, Chris pulled up short. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“This trap,” Chris said, as he dismounted his horse for a closer look. “It’s one of mine. I made it personally and it went missing.”

“Argent must have taken it.”

“This is a very deadly trap,” Chris insisted. “It’s like a bear trap, but laced with a rare type of wolfsbane. There’s only one way to unlock it.”

“And only you know the way?” Laura sneered.

“Yes.”

“How does it work?” Stiles asked quickly.

Chris gave him a hard look, but replied, “The wolfsbane only works on Alphas. Betas might get a tingling sensation, but Alphas become dizzy and disorientated. However, once the trap is off, the effect goes away as the wolfsbane is not on the teeth, as it never enters their bloodstream.”

Stiles rubbed his forehead in frustration. “Anything else?”

“The smell of the wolfsbane attracts the Alphas, as it is very potent. Any Alpha in the area is unable to resist looking for it.”

“Did Allison know any of this?” Chris and Laura stared at him. Stiles snapped his fingers impatiently. “Answer, please.”

“No. I was going to teach her the methods when she left, so she could make her own kind of trap. It’s a right of passage for us.”

“Wonderful. Teaching your children how to kill,” Laura growled, teeth elongating.

“No, how to immobilize,” Chris shot back.

“And then kill.”

“Stop bickering!” Stiles shouted. “We have to go back the other way.”

“Why? You said the pack would go after Beacon Hills.”

“They won’t, but they’re back the other way.”

“What?” Laura asked angrily. “You lied to us.”

Chris looked ready to haul Stiles off his horse and beat the answers out of him.

“Yes, and for good reasons. If you follow me _back the other way_ , I will explain it all to you. We have to hurry, it’ll be dark soon.”

****

The Hale Pack crouched in the bushes outside the Alpha's den. Scott and Allison were on the right, with Derek, Lydia and Jackson on the left. Derek peeked out from cover and made a hand signal. It was returned by Allison. Derek nodded and Lydia stood and silently made her way out of the bushes and towards the front of the den. 

She smoothed out the front of her shirt before saying, “Oh. This isn’t what I was looking for.” She spun in a circle. “Where’s my horse? How did I get so lost? Derek is going to be furious.” She turned back to look at the den. As Lydia stared at the den, she saw two bright red dots. She swallowed and let out a shaky breath.

“So, pretty Red is lost,” the Alpha said. “And all alone.”

“D-don’t call me t-that,” Lydia stuttered as she took a step back. The Alpha stalked forward and smiled toothily. Lydia took three more steps back and stopped. The Alpha stared at her in confusion.

“And I’m not so alone,” she smirked. She held out her hand, humming a spell under her breath. There was a flash of light. Lydia watched as the Alpha covered his face and then staggered back as Allison let loose two arrows into his chest in rapid succession. Lydia lunged to the left and felt Derek practically pluck her out of the air and pull her to the ground. He cushioned the fall with his body and then gently rolled her to the side.

Lydia watched as Jackson and Scott, both already in their shifted forms, growled and pounced on the Alpha. After a few quick blows, both ran off into the forest. The Alpha howled and chased after them. Derek watched before whispering, “Go with Allison and find the baby Betas.”

“I thought you said not to call them that,” Lydia whispered back with a smirk on her face.

Derek shrugged and continued on, “Once you find them, wait here until you hear my howl.”

“Okay. Be safe Alpha.”

“I will, Red.” He kissed her on the head before dashing off into the woods after the other Alpha. Lydia murmured a prayer and got up from the ground, brushing herself off. “Allison,” she called out softly. “Derek said to find the baby Betas.” She smiled as she heard Allison giggling off to her right.

****

“Derek killed our uncle,” Laura said with no emotion as the trio rode hard through town and into the woods that covered the area.

“Yes. Peter managed to kill another Alpha who’d been causing trouble, Ennis. Then he bit Scott and Lydia.”

“That’s when Allison was sent here. She was to investigate the wild animal attacks. She never came back,” Chris said coldly.

Laura pulled her horse to a stop, forcing the other two to stop as well. She dismounted and began pacing. She flexed her hands, trying to keep her claws from coming out.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked frantically. “We don’t have time for this.”

“You’re telling me my baby brother killed our uncle and you don’t have time for this?” Laura snarled, eyes flashing red.

This time, however, Stiles did not look away. He stared right into her eyes to glare at her. “That’s right. Peter was crazy. He managed to kill five people before we stopped him. Derek did what he had to.”

“They shot your father, why are you being so familiar with them?” Chris asked, circling his horse around Stiles’.

“It was a trick to lure out the other Alphas.”

“Other Alphas?”

“It was an Alpha pack. They showed up because Peter killed Ennis. We had to kill them one by one. One of them bit my father. So we pretended like that broke us apart and sent me away from them. That it made us weaker. It was going perfectly until you two waltzed in.”

“Perfectly?” Laura scoffed.

“We’ve killed all but one, the leader, Deucalion. I told you my plans are foolproof.”

“So, why do we have to help them?” Chris pressed.

“They’re using your traps to lure him out.”

“Don’t you want him dead?”

“Yes, but _Derek_ is out there fighting him. He’s the only one strong enough and he is an Alpha now, Laura. He won’t be able to resist the trap. Deucalion is older and has been an Alpha longer than two years,” Stiles spoke sharply. “Now get back on your damn horse and let’s go save my family.”

“You’re an Alpha,” Laura said softly.

“I’m an Alpha’s mate, so yes. Are you going to save your brother or not?”

Laura stared at Stiles before grinning. “Welcome to the family.” Stiles snorted as she re-mounted her horse and nodded at him. Stiles shot a look at Chris, who gave a short nod.

“Good. Now we have to hurry. I have a bad feeling.”

****

Derek sniffed the air, following the trail of Deucalion and his Betas. He caught up to them about three miles from the den. He let out a roar and jumped on Deucalion. “Run!” he yelled to Scott and Jackson. They nodded and went back the way Derek had come.

Deucalion threw Derek off and cackled. “You think you can beat me?”

“My mad Beta uncle beat your second. I’m sure I can beat you,” Derek rumbled.

Deucalion snarled and catapulted himself at Derek, who dodged. Then he began to run. He scented all the Argent traps and made sure to avoid them. Derek smirked as he heard Deucalion curse as trap after trap was set off by the older Alpha. Suddenly, Derek’s head snapped in the direction of a sweet smell. Before he could tell his body otherwise, Derek headed off to the left and towards the smell. It smelled better the closer he got to it. He heard Deucalion following behind him, but the other werewolf made no move to attack. It was like he was after the scent as well. The smell ended abruptly by a large tree. Derek circled around it, hoping to find the smell. As he took a step, a bear trap latched onto his foot.

Derek fell in pain, grabbing his leg in the process. Deucalion shook his head and then grinned wickedly.

“Aw, has the Lost Heart Wolf been bested by a hunter trap,” Deucalion gloated.

“You were going after the smell too,” Derek said through clenched teeth. He blinked as his vision swam and became blurry.

“Perhaps,” Deucalion shrugged. “But I didn’t get caught in it. Well, Fire Wolf, how should I end your life? Like your uncle ended my mate’s? Ripped in half and left to be eaten by animals? Or how about the way you and your pack ended my pack’s lives?” Deucalion crouched down to stare into Derek’s eyes. Derek snarled, baring his teeth. Then he spat on Deucalion face.

Deucalion laughed and wiped his face off. “Oh yes, slow is best in this case, I think,” he said as he stood. “Then, I’ll kill all of your pack. Including that Deputy.”

“You leave him alone! He isn’t apart of the pack anymore!” Derek shook his head, trying to keep tabs on Deucalion, but it seemed impossible.

Deucalion hummed. “We shall see.” 

He raised his hand, claws already out and made to swipe at Derek. Before he could, he was blasted back. Derek turned to see a fuzzy Chris Argent holding a shotgun. Laura was next to him, eyes already flashing red. She cracked her neck and shifted into her wolf form. She lunged at Deucalion, keeping him busy as Chris reloaded.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted as he pushed past Chris.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Derek asked angrily. He fought back a wave of nausea and glared Stiles.

“We had to come. Only Chris can get this off you.” Stiles waved the hunter over. “Get his off him so he can help Laura.”

“What about you?” Chris asked, as he knelt next to Derek’s leg. He put his shotgun down, but kept it within his reach.

“I’m not entirely helpless,” Stiles retorted. “Doc Deaton taught me some things and so did this lovely group of medicine men. Now, I gotta go believe in the direction of Laura.” He kissed Derek solidly on the mouth and moved towards Deucalion and Laura, muttering to himself.

“He’s strange,” Chris said evenly as he worked on the trap. He placed a hand on Derek’s ankle, to steady it.

“We’re a strange pack.”

“Allison loves someone, doesn’t she?”

“She loves us all and we love her, but she is in love with Scott. They want to get married.”

Chris’ hand tightened, then relaxed. “If I say no?”

“She’ll do it anyway. She’s stubborn.”

Chris huffed amusedly. “It’s a family trait.” He finally looked Derek in the eye. “I apologize for my sister.”

“My uncle killed her so the cycle really should end. It’s why I took Allison into my pack, besides her making a fine addition.”

Chris grunted and gently pried the trap off Derek’s ankle. “There. All done. Where is Allison now?”

“That way,” Derek indicated as he stood and shook his leg out. He cracked his neck, just like Laura had, and shifted. He didn’t have a wolf form yet like Laura and Deucalion but that didn’t mean he was weaker than them. Chris and Derek nodded to each other and split up. Derek watched as Chris made his way past the battle and towards the den. Then he moved to Stiles and kissed his neck when he got close enough.

“Don’t interrupt me right now, oh my god,” Stiles grit out. “Get out there and help your sister. Deucalion shifted into wolf form as well and Laura seems to be flagging.”

Derek kissed Stiles’ neck once more before leaping into the battle. He ripped at Deucalion’s back and neck. Deucalion roared and batted Derek off. Laura howled and bit Deucalion’s leg. He threw her off as well.

Laura landed next to Derek and nudged him with her snout. She flicked her eyes at Deucalion. Derek nodded his agreement, knowing instinctively what his sister wanted to do. He took a breath and blocked out every sound except for Stiles’ voice as it murmured encouragement. Derek and Laura jumped on Deucalion at the same time and ripped into his neck.

The older Alpha roared in pain but wasn’t able to shake the siblings off. They held on until Deucalion stopped fighting and sunk to the forest floor. Then they let go as he shifted back into human form. Laura did the same. Derek felt his face change but kept his claws as he stood over Deucalion’s bleeding body.

“I might be Fire Wolf and Lost Heart Wolf, but I’m also Rising Wolf and Chief Young Wolf,” Derek snarled as he stared down at Deucalion.

Deucalion laughed, blood trickling out of his mouth and down his chin. “What did those shaman tell you, hmm? That’d you’d be the savior of the world?”

“No. Just that I would be able to save this town.”

“You’ll never be Wolf Chief,” Deucalion said as he choked on blood.

“Maybe not, but neither will you,” Derek said fiercely. He swiped his claws over Deucalion’s neck and watched as the other werewolf died. Derek sagged, but was caught by Stiles.

“My believing worked,” Stiles joked weakly. Derek saw how tired he looked from using his magic for so long.

Derek snorted and turned to kiss Stiles. He pulled away and howled loudly. He listened and smiled as he heard seven howls returned.

****

_One Week Later_

Stiles stood next to the reunited pack as they waited for the stage to arrive.

“Next time, we’ll be waiting at the train station,” Lydia said, eyes alight with joy. “That means Beacon Hills is on its way to becoming a real city.”

“You just want to shop at better stores,” Stiles joked.

“Of course,” Lydia replied, flipping her hair.

Laura stood next to Derek, watching with amusement. “Are you sure this pack can work with three Alphas?” she asked.

“Yes,” Derek replied, smirking as Jackson and Scott were put into headlocks by Erica and Boyd. “I won’t be separated from you and you can teach me anything I need to know.”

“I’d be glad too, little brother.” Laura ruffled his hair, then laughed as he scowled at her. She sobered up as Chris walked behind them, Allison following behind with a frown on her face.

Everyone watched as Chris stopped in front of Scott who managed to get away from Erica. He swallowed as he saw Chris but stood up straight.

“Do you love my daughter, McCall?” Chris asked.

“Yes, sir. Very much.” Scott smiled dopily at Allison before schooling his face into a serious look.

“You will court her properly and I expect to meet your mother soon,” Chris demanded.

Allison squealed in glee and hugged her father. Then she flung herself at Scott, who caught her and spun her around, laughing happily.

“I will, sir,” Scott grinned, holding Allison by the waist. “You’ll like my mom, she’s just the best.”

Stiles leaned against Derek and smiled as Derek placed an arm on his shoulders. “Looks like everything is good for now.”

Derek hummed in agreement and kissed the top of Stiles’ head. Then he felt Stiles tense as the stage rolled up. The pack watched warily as Alan Deaton stepped off first. He smiled broadly and helped Jack Stilinski out of the stage.

“Dad!” Stiles yelled as he ran towards them.

“Stiles!” Jack pulled his son close and hugged him tightly.

“Are you okay, dad?” Stiles looked his father over. “I saw you limping.”

“He’s fine,” Alan said. “He’ll be at those monthly meetings, but otherwise he’ll be fine.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Derek said softly.

“It’s not your fault, Derek.”

“It feels like it.”

“I see we have some new members,” Alan said placidly. “Chris.”

“Alan,” Chris acknowledged before turning back toward the stage to help a woman with short red hair.

“Mom?” Allison asked in surprise.

Scott’s eyes widened and he tried to hide behind Isaac who laughed and pushed him towards Allison.

“Alan, you’ll have to tell me why Mr. Argent seems to hate you so much,” Jack said as he limped down the boardwalk.

“Perhaps over dinner?” Alan suggested.

“That’d be wonderful.”

Laura turned to Stiles, who watched his father fondly. “Your father and Alan Deaton.”

“Yes.”

“Deaton who used to be a notorious hunter.”

“I did tell you my dad moved on,” Stiles grinned cheekily. He laughed as she sputtered, then stalked away, grumbling about annoying brother-in-laws.

Derek came up behind him and nuzzled at his ear. “Come on, Softly. It’s been ages since we were alone together.”

“And this might be our only time to sneak away in the foreseeable future now that the pack’s grown,” Stiles agreed.

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles up the street, towards the hotel where he was renting a room. “Exactly.”

Stiles waggled his eyebrows to the pack as he and Derek passed them, reveling in their laughter and the ability to show affection for his loved ones. He had to continue being the Sheriff until his dad recovered, but even that couldn’t dampen his mood. Perhaps tomorrow everything would go to hell in a handbasket, but for now, life in Beacon Hills was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a whole backstory for this that I might post (if people are interested).


End file.
